


Silent Songs

by Blueberry (BlueberryandFriends)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Additional Characters, F/M, Gen, M/M, Only mentioning Mermando and Grunkle Stan, Pirate AU, Pirate Bill Cipher, Siren Dipper Pines, Siren Mabel Pines, siren au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:09:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueberryandFriends/pseuds/Blueberry
Summary: Merfolk’s tails are worth a fortune. Unfortunately for Dipper, he was caught by a pirate. The pirate, known as Captain Bill Cipher, was known for his charm and his charisma but he was also known for his stealing and trickery.Also on Wattpad!





	1. Ch1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, sorry this chapter is short and sorry for the miss spells.

With her bright pink tail and wild brown hair, Mabel swam freely, although her white makeshift shirt held her down a little.

Dipper swam from around a boulder, with his blue tail and dirt colored hair. “Mabel,” called Dipper “we need to get seaweed and catch fish for dinner.”

“Okay, okay. Fiiiiine I’ll help.” She rolled her eyes. “Why should I have to help? I’m not the one that’s banned from being home with other sirens!”

“It’s not my fault I’m different! I never asked to be smaller than every other male in this ocean! It’s not my fault I don’t want to lure innocent people into the ocean to die!” He huffed as he swam closer to the island.

“Fine, your points proven. No need to get all worked up about it.” She spoke in a chill tone.

“Hey. Grunkle Stan told us to not go near the cay, it could be dangerous! ” Mabel called. But still, Dipper ignored her and swam closer.

The pink siren swam closer to the coral, and near the cay. “O.M.G!” Mabel squealed with excitement as she picked up a pink shirt with the same star shape as the one she had on her tail.

“A pice of land clothes!” Mabel squealed again.

“Its a little torn though, don’t your think?” Dipper said as he peeked out of the water to gaze at the beautiful green forest just out side of the beach.

“Well at least I got some new socks.”

“Shirt, Mabel. It’s called a shirt.”

“So what,” Mabel mumbled. “Isn’t the land pretty though? Wish I could just run along the sand,” she said with a dreamy look.

“We should probably start catching fish or else Grunkle Stan would have to lure another human,” Mabel giggled.

“Bleh, you know I hate eating human flesh, It’s just gross.”

“Stop being a baby! It’s not that bad!”

With out warning He splashed her in the face. “Hey!” Mabel giggled, “That was so uncalled for!” After a short water fight Dipper asks, “Why do you think we aren’t allowed to go by the shore?”

“Not sure... I remember some stories I heard while we were still back at home!” She answers. “I remember Mother telling me about these filthy land dwellers called pirates. They catch sirens to skin them and then take their tails as a trophy! They show no mercy to our kind!”

“W-what? But I thought we were more powerful?” He questioned.

“Mermando told me they have magic stronger than our voices!”

“Wow...” Dipper stared amazed at the land before saying, “We should probably start catching fish. We don’t want to take too long, Grunkle Stan will get mad. We’ll meet up here!” And with that they both swam away to catch fish and collect seaweed.

 

~  
 

Dipper tended to swim around the shallow waters to catch fish, as Mabel chased turtles in deeper water.

When they met up to show all they caught, Mabel lost grip on the only fish she was able to catch.

“Mabel, Stan said to get seaweed too, not only fish!” Dipper shouts

“So what?” Mabel huffed. “I would have got that fish if you didn’t distract me!”

“I did not distract you! Your just not good at catching fish.” Dipper mumbled the last part.

“Hey Mabel? Can you take the rest of the fish to Grunkle Stan?” Dipper asked. “I want to go exploring for a little.”

“Sure, whatever. You owe me some of your fish though!” Mabel called as she grabbed the cloth full of fish and swam away.

As Mabel disappeared into the depths of the ocean, Dipper swam closer to the cay. He had already checked for land dwellers, so he was clear to move closer. Near the cay there were many rainbow corals and tiny fish.

While Getting closer to the cay, Dipper notices a shimmer between the corals. A small golden looking ring with a small jewel in the middle.

Humans jewelry is worth a lot.

_Maybe I could sell the ring and get some money so me and Mabel won’t have to catch food for at least four or three weeks. Ya! That seems reasonable!_  

The ring was tough to remove from between the rocks and coral, but he managed. The jewel was a lot bigger up close. He didn’t realize how he was almost completely on shore. It’s not that easy to get back in the water, but the sun is out and shining just up above so it wouldn’t hurt to just close his eyes. Right?

Just as Dipper was dozing off while basking in the sun, he heard someone giggle. Almost immediately he shot up and looked around for the source of the noise.

A golden haired pirate was just two feet behind him. Dipper gasped in fear when he saw the sword the captain used as a walking stick. “Calm down. I’m not going to hurt you, little fishie," the captain reassured. “You know laying out here in the open isn’t the smartest thing to do.”

Confusion fill Dipper.

_Wasnt this pirate going to kill me and take my tail as a trophy? Shouldn’t he be mean?_

 A million questions ran through his mind but all he could do is cower and move back as quick as possible.

“Where are you going?” The pirate captain asked.

“...”

“What? Cat got your tongue?” The pirate captain laughed.

“N-no! I don’t want t-to talk to land dwellers l-like you! E-especially not a filthy pirate!” Dipper yelled with obvious fear and anger in his voice.

“Hey! That’s no way to talk to someone who’s just trying to be friendly,” the pirate captain responded.

“S-sorry.” Dipper mumbled.

“What’s you’r name, fishie?” The pirate captain asked.

“D-Dipper Pines” He squeaked.

“Can I call you Pine Tree? I’m gonna call you Pine Tree.”

“I-I’ll be on my way now.” Dipper tried to slink away into the ocean.

But when he looked up he could tell, even if one of the captains eyes are covered by a triangle eye patch, that in his eye showed malice. The captain smiled creepily before jumping at the siren.

Dipper screeched and made clicking noises as if calling for help, before he realized that he couldn’t breath. Everything blurred and faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited by BlueFlame.


	2. Ch2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy! I wasn’t expecting any more than three or two kudos! Thank you so much guys and gals for reading my story!

He couldn’t believe this stupid creature trusted him. Being the captain of this crew, he had to get as much gold as possible. Even if it meant risking his life and many of others too.

The creature was put in a tank in the captains room, so he could keep an eye on the creature. He felt no remorse as the creature was thrown in a tub of sea water.

“Captain? Is there anything else you need?” One of his crew members asked.

“Just get me some rum.” He barked, and with that the member ran off to fetch Captain Cipher his rum.

Bill realized he never put any spell on the siren to make it where the creature couldn’t sing.

“8-Ball, go get the collar!” Once again he barked. Bill got a metal collar with a spell to make the siren not able to sing.

“Aye aye!” 8-Ball called as he ran to retrieve the collar.

A rich man asked Bill to catch him a siren for two bags of gold coins. The man gave Bill the tub and the collar to help catch the creature, of course Bill accepted. He was the catcher of mythical creatures. He has caught many creatures, but he has never caught a siren.

When 8-Ball returned with the other member, Bill snatched the rum and the collar and excused the two members of his crew.

Bill took the knife and carved runes into the collar so the spell he cast would activate.

“Qyxi.” He whispered into the collar.

The runes glowed a light blue as Bill put the metal collar around the sirens neck.

In Bills other hand was a fabric bracelet that had the same runes but different. He put the fabric around his wrist so he could control the spell.

Bill took a swig of his rum before sitting on his yellow bed to study the creature more.

The siren’s tail was a royal blue with light blue fins at the sides. On the tip of the tail was a large arrow shaped fin with two spikes on both sides of the fin. On the fin was a symbol like a pine tree but more arrow like with a dot on the bottom. [•->>]

On the siren’s upper arms was more scales with the same symbol as the tail. The creature had silky looking, curly brown hair.

The siren’s tail twitched, spooking Bill. He moved closer to the tub.

The siren shifted and lazily flicked its tail. It seemed to realize it’s tail fin was not in water and it’s eyes shot open.

It started to panic and thrash it’s tail.

 

~ 

 

Muffled noises is all Dipper heard. When he began to regain conscious he flicked his tail to hit the soft coral he has around his sea bed. His eyes snapped open after realizing he was out of water and not in his bed at home in the cave.

He tried to speak but it must have been muffled by a rag in his mouth. He tried to spit it out but it was tied around his head in a rather tight knot. He started to panic and thrash, trying to get out of the weird room he was in.

The captain who nearly suffocated him was staring at him about a foot or two away. Dipper swiped his tail at the captain, trying to knock him off the bright yellow bed.

Dipper noticed a cold metal around his neck. He tugged on the metal until he was zapped by the weird thing.

“Don’t tug on that, Pine Tree, unless you want to be shocked again.”

Dipper got the knot undone from the gag and opened his mouth to sing or scream, he didn’t know which. Nothing came out of his mouth, no noise at all not even a squeak.

Dipper started crying while moving as far away as he could from the strange captain.

“Aw, don’t be that way Pine Tree. Can’t have you singing my crew to their death, can we?” The captain laughed.

One on the captains crew member barged in and spoke “Cipher, Captain, the boys are fighting again. You might want to stop ‘em before one of them break something.”

“Thanks Kryptos. Your excused now.” And with that Kryptos left.

“Hey, Pine Tree. I’ll be back to check on you later. Don’t destroy the place, I just cleaned!” Laughed Cipher.

Dipper just curled up away from Bill. With a sigh the human, Bill, moved closer and hooked a chain to the collar.

Dipper moved back so the pirate couldn’t touch him but he came to a stop when he hit the back of the wooden tub he was in.

He bared his sharp white teeth for some defense but only cowered back more as Bill chained the collar close to the tub.

Bill left the room soon after chaining Dipper.

The room he was left in was quite yellow, some blue here and there, but mostly yellow. The ceiling was wood planks, but the floor was a worn down yellow. The walls were planks too.

The bed was pretty neat, though this is the first land bed Dipper has ever seen.

The tub he was in was in one of the far back corners, while on the other side was the bed. At the foot of the bed was the way out.

A desk was on the other side of the room. Papers were scattered all over it.

There was a yellow rug in the middle of the room. The rug had a blue fire symbol in the middle.

Last there was a candle near the door that flickered before dying out, leaving Dipper in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry it’s short I was a bit busy and you should check out my friend BlueFlame’s story! She’s sharing an account with me too. She’s very talented when it comes to writing and she helps me edit the chapters so they don’t look bad and so they have much errors! 
> 
> The Hope you like this chapter! ^w^ 
> 
>  
> 
> Oh! And to decipher what cipher said go back 4 letters of the alphabet!


	3. Ch3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg I’m so sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I’ve been out of town and I wasn’t sure what to write. Sorry this chapters really short, I’m not feeling into this story much anymore. I might continue this story but it will take a while for new chapters.

“Dipper, food is ready!” Called Mabel. 

After there was no response Mabel moved to a cave her brother explored just the other day. 

“Hey! Dipper, Stan will be mad if you don’t come to dinner plus you already skipped lunch! ... and breakfast.” 

No response.

“Bro Bro?... Is this some kind of joke?! Because it’s not funny?!” Mabel started to panic after Dipper didn’t respond. He usually responds after her third call.

She swam closer to the cay and to where Dipper was last when they split up. “Dipper?! I swear if you’re dead I’ll personally bring you back to life and kill you my self!” She nervously laughed.

“...” 

“Dipper?”

A muffled sound from above the water was the only kind of response she got.  
She heard her brother screech from above water, this only served to fuel her panic.

“Dipper?!”

She peaked up above the water and scouted out where her brother was.

Dipper was passed out in some pirates arms. 

The pirate seemed to have knocked her brother out some how. Three other pirates came from the surrounding woods she grew to love.

“What now captain?” One asked. The captain didn’t answer while he walked away from where Mabel hid with her horrified expression. 

“You let Dipper go right now or else!!” Mabel screamed.

The pirate in yellow turned around and shot Mabel a mischievous smile. 

“Well I would but I have some unfinished business.” The pirate smirked while he walked away.

“Dipper?!?! Wake up, Please!... please.” She sobbed. 

She tried to climb out onto the beach but it proved to be too hard and all she could do was watch as her brother was carried away by the pirate in yellow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this chapter and once again sorry it’s really short.


	4. Discontinued

I’m sorry I’m discontinuing this story because it sounded too much like everyone else’s, and I wanted an original feel to it. The name of this doc came from the idea of having dipper get together with bill and having him stare off to the see from the deck while humming an almost silent song that Mabel hears but I couldn’t connect the two parts of the story logically. Though, if you want you could request some one shots and I could try my best to do those, but it may take a while because of school. Well, uh, thanks for reading my story and sorry for quiting so early.

Also, you should check out Shedrak1221's stories, theyre pretty good.

 

BlueFlame: If you are a Supernatural fan, check out DarkSky's Celadine for a Sabriel story. Very dark and is a human AU. I loved it myself!

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by BlueFlame


End file.
